Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: A Rare Appearance Indeed
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. Two heroes left behind by time and trials, have their chance to shine once more.


**Vile: Another product of my mind being an insomniac. Sometimes I think I need sleeping pills. =/ But anyway, this might seem like my first work of 2016, but it actually isn't: I've been working on commissions people have given me (well, one person), and the latest one just went up on my DeviantArt page, so I have been working since the start of this month. ^_^**

 _ **If anyone is interested in sending me a commission, to make things easier, I put the process of how commissions go on my profile page here on FF. Take a bit of time to check it out if you're interested.**_

 **Vile: This trailer wasn't initially on my roster, but because of my clusterf**k mind, I ended up making a moveset in under 10 minutes, so I had to do something with it. Enjoy a trailer that you all probably wanted to be real, folks (I know I sure did)!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U: A Rare Appearance Indeed

It was a calm, sunny day in Spiral Mountain, with birds singing, wind blowing, and nothing really happening. Fittingly enough, a certain duo, a bear and a bird, were doing what anyone would normally do on a day like this: Lounge around. However, their lazy day was interrupted when a tall figure in a purple robe and a computer monitor for a head materialized through pixels. "Afternoon, dusty shelves. Back to your usual routine of doing nothing?" The Lord of Games asked rhetorically.

"L.O.G.? What brings you to Spiral Mountain?" Banjo asked, surprised, as Kazooie peeked her head out of his backpack (which was on a coat rack).

"Oh, nothing much. Just enjoying the sights of a video game world that was once full of promise but now sits isolated." L.O.G. said matter-of-factly while not looking at them, only to get hit with an egg in the back of the head. "Oof!"

L.O.G. turned around and saw Kazooie glaring at him. "And whose fault was that, Ping-Pong?" She snarked. "You're the one who thought sticking us in build-it-yourself cars was a good idea!"

The omnipotent being sighed. "Yes, yes, I'm well aware that your last adventure was a flop and resulted in that chameleon and bat duo coming into existence. As rare as it would be, I do actually apologize for that." One of the mice crawling on his robe leapt onto his head, making him jerk. "As an attempted reparation, I offer you two a chance to get back in the spotlight."

"Keep talkin'…" Kazooie said.

"Well, as I've wanted to say…" L.O.G. started, but his voice suddenly went into fast-forward, becoming incomprehensible gibberish. Banjo and Kazooie looked at each other oddly before looking back at L.O.G., whose voice finally went back to normal. "Normally I would have bored you with that entire speech, but then this trailer would have gone on for hours. Anyway! I managed to get in touch with an old acquaintance of mine: Master Hand, master of the Super Smash Bros. dimension and the only creature with more power than me in a video game. His own video game, of course."

"I've heard about Super Smash Bros." Banjo said. "But what's this got to do with us?"

L.O.G. chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I asked him if you could join the roster, and he obliged!" Banjo and Kazooie were stunned. "You two will join the ranks of that Italian fellow, that elf swordsman, that angel boy who became quite popular in recent years, and many more characters from the video game worlds, battling amongst each other in the hands of new and old players alike. My goodness… it'll be beautiful."

"Aw, yeah!" Kazooie chirped, slashing her wings around. "I can't wait to kick some more butt after being stuck here since 2008!"

Banjo gulped. "I hope I won't be too dangerous…"

"Oh, don't worry. Battles in Super Smash Bros. are entirely non-lethal." L.O.G. said. "At worst, you'll suffer a slight pinch with each KO. But since you two have all your moves from your past adventures… and you're somehow still slim after all these years… I'm sure you're plenty strong enough to take them on without your latest adventure staining your record." A wall of Jiggies formed from nowhere, coming together before morphing into a portal. "Your new challenge awaits, prodigal animal duo."

"Welp, I guess we can't keep Master Hand waiting!" Banjo said, getting to his feet. "Let's go, Kazooie!"

"Right behind ya, Banjo!" Kazooie replied as Banjo slung the pack around his back.

"Oh, wait one moment." L.O.G. quickly said. "Just one alteration I need to make." Banjo and Kazooie's pixels shifted and changed, the result not being shown on-screen as the camera changed to Banjo's eye view, but L.O.G. was clearly pleased. "Perfect! Have at them, no-longer-forgotten legends!" Banjo rushed toward the portal and leapt through it, his voice echoing as he traveled through the spatial network. Eventually, the portal dropped them into the world of Smash, the camera now showing Banjo… back to his Nintendo 64 model appearance (albeit in HD), Kazooie emerging from his pack (also back to her N64 appearance), the two smiling at the camera.

* * *

 **Character Splash: BANJO-KAZOOIE BAND TOGETHER!**

* * *

*Cue Music: Banjo-Kazooie Opening Theme (starting on the part with the whistles)*

Banjo landed on Battlefield, going into a thinking pose as Kazooie emerged from the pack. When the scene changed, Banjo rushed at Link before Kazooie came out and gave him a good peck, Banjo following up with three claw swipes before dashing and using a Kazooie-boosted roll attack, knocking Link away. Banjo and Kazooie then began to show the other Smashers what other moves they learned over their adventures: A Rat-a-tat Rap to pester an incoming Wii Fit Trainer in the air, a Pack Whack to prevent Bayonetta and Olimar from closing on them, a Flip Jump that went into a flip kick that Luigi would be feeling the next day, a Wing Whack spin in mid-air to catch a floating Peach, and a Beak Barge to send Kirby flying. They even started getting creative with their moves, with Kazooie harassing a falling Duck Hunt by continuously pecking it from below while grounded, Kazooie slashing above herself in mid-air to catch Donkey Kong, and Banjo swinging his occupied pack down to nail Palutena, Kazooie's added weight causing a Meteor Smash for a KO.

The action then shifted to a locale familiar to the bear and bird: The top of Mumbo's Mountain, where a bunch of straw huts were arranged. Banjo and Kazooie fought against a few of their foes while Mumbo watched in the background, the totem pole Juju preventing the fighters from simply walking across the center pedestal. As the characters Smashed it out, their attacks began to weaken the huts before breaking them. One of them released a Mumbo Token, which Banjo and Kazooie were lucky enough to grab, surrounding them with spiraling blue and red energy. While this happened, Mumbo chanted in his shaman language before casting a spell, buffing Banjo-Kazooie's attack power and allowing the duo to easily KO Lucas with a Beak Barge.

But was that all that the duo had? Of course not! Next came some of their very special moves. Kazooie fired a stream of three eggs from her mouth that kept Mega Man at bay, but when she went for another stream, Fox tried sneaking up behind her. Too bad for him, as Kazooie switched to shooting the eggs behind her, striking Fox when he least expected it. The two of them chose to gang-attack Banjo and Kazooie, but Banjo leapt into the air and immediately turned upside-down, allowing Kazooie to stick her beak out and slam them both with a Beak Buster. They were then shown running alongside Sonic while using the Turbo Trainers, Kazooie's new speed easily able to keep up with the blue hedgehog… for a moment, as the shoes eventually wore off. Kazooie did, however, manage to out-recover Ganondorf through the power of the Shock Spring Jump, soaring right over the wizard as he attempted Dark Dive, making it back to the stage as Ganondorf plummeted to his KO. Finally, with the power of the Smash Ball, Banjo and Kazooie unleashed the mighty Wonderwing, shielding themselves with golden breegull wings and tanking the barrage of projectiles that Samus, Bowser, and Robin sent at them. Charging through the storm with zero fear, the bear and bird barreled right through all three of them, leaping into the air just as the move ended to show the duo happy to be back in action, the screen changing into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Banjo and Kazooie played the final notes of their first game's opening song on their instruments (the violin coming from nowhere), finishing with their classic pose and Banjo's "Guh-huh!" The screen zoomed out to show L.O.G. watching them. "I'd be crying if my head wasn't a computer…" He said with a slight shudder in his voice. "If only those green-cross idiots could give them a new chance…"

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Banjo-Kazooie**

 **Game/Series:** _Banjo-Kazooie_ (obviously)

 **Series Symbol:** The B and K from the series logo, with a hyphen between them

 **Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 25 (equals: Mario, Lucario, Ness, Pac-Man, etc.)

 **Battle Intro:** Kazooie flies herself and Banjo onto the stage, flapping to hover and land safely.

 **Victory Theme:** The "Complete Extra Honeycomb" theme from the first game.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Banjo and Kazooie play their respective instruments before giving the same pose from the end of the first game's intro movie.  
Victory Pose 2: Banjo does the "Get Jiggy" animation from the first game, actually holding a Jiggy. Kazooie will then eat the Jiggy after their name appears.  
Victory Pose 3: Kazooie hops out of Banjo's backpack, and the two take a team pose.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Normal color scheme

Palette 2: Black Banjo with red backpack and pants, blue Kazooie (Bottles and Blue Jinjo)

Palette 3: Pink Banjo with yellow backpack and brown pants, green Kazooie (Mumbo Jumbo and Green Jinjo)

Palette 4: Yellow Banjo with pink backpack and purple pants, orange Kazooie (Tooty and Orange Jinjo)

Palette 5: White Banjo with black backpack and pants, purple Kazooie (Skeleton Gruntilda and Purple Jinjo)

Palette 6: Brown Banjo with green backpack and pants, yellow Kazooie (Jamjars and Yellow Jinjo)

Palette 7: Green Banjo with white backpack and pants, gray Kazooie (Klungo and Zombified Jingaling)

Palette 8: Tan Banjo with yellow backpack and gray pants, green scaly Kazooie (Humba Wumba and Dragon Kazooie)

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: Banjo uses the claw swipe combo from the first game, giving three low-power swipes.  
Side Tilt: Kazooie quickly pecks ahead of them.  
Up Tilt: Kazooie gives a quick upward peck.  
Down Tilt: Banjo does a quick low kick.  
Dash attack: Banjo uses the Forward Roll, tucking into a roll that will make him and Kazooie bounce off a hit enemy.

Neutral Air: Kazooie uses the Wing Whack's spin attack to hit around herself and Banjo.  
Forward Air: Kazooie uses the Rat-a-tat Rap to hit 3 times ahead.  
Back Air: Banjo quickly kicks behind himself.  
Up Air: Kazooie gives an upward Wing Whack slash with both wings at once.  
Down Air: Banjo swings his pack downward, with Kazooie's weight giving it a slight meteor effect.

Side Smash: Banjo uses the Beak Barge, charging forward a slight distance with Kazooie's beak out.  
Up Smash: Banjo uses the Flip Jump, using Kazooie to backflip and deliver a flip kick.  
Down Smash: Banjo uses the Pack Whack, swinging his pack 360 degrees.

Grab: Banjo grabs the opponent.  
Grab attack: Kazooie pecks the enemy.  
Forward throw: Banjo tosses the enemy up before Kazooie smacks them away with her wings.  
Backward throw: Banjo tosses the enemy behind him before Kazooie backhands them with her wing.  
Up throw: Kazooie catapults the enemy upward with her wings.  
Down throw: Banjo slams the enemy into the ground and leaps inside his pack to land on top of them, Kazooie flying out before he does so and immediately returning after he finishes.

Neutral Special 1 – Egg Shot: Kazooie fires an egg from her mouth. Up to three eggs can be out at once. Press Back while the move is going to instead shoot eggs behind you in order to trap enemies.  
Neutral Special 2 – Grenade Egg: Only one egg can be out at a time, but the Grenade Egg explores, dealing more damage and knockback.  
Neutral Special 3 – Ice Egg: Not as powerful as normal and can only have two out at once, but Ice Eggs can freeze opponents.

Side Special 1 – Turbo Talon Trot: Kazooie puts on the Turbo Trainers and charges forward at high speed for a while before coming an abrupt end. No damage.  
Side Special 2 – Stilt Stride: Kazooie puts on the Wading Boots and bounds forward. The slowest of this move's variants, but the only one that can inflict damage due to the bounding steps, and they can even bury opponents.  
Side Special 3 – Claw Clamber: Kazooie puts on the Claw Clamber Boots and moves forward. Middle ground in speed, but with an interesting quirk: The Claw Clamber Boots defy gravity, letting you move up walls and even along ceilings. If Kazooie touches a wall in mid-air, she'll immediately start running up it.

Up Special 1 – Shock Spring Jump: Kazooie's legs trail green energy as they bend before springing herself and Banjo into the air (even if they're already in mid-air). You can control the angle of your jump.  
Up Special 2 – Flight Pad: Kazooie gets some extra air time from a Flight Pad. Not as high a jump as Shock Spring, but you go into a glide after using it.  
Up Special 3 – Springy Step: Kazooie puts on the Springy Step Boots and gives a mighty leap. Goes higher than Shock Sprint, but it only jumps straight up.

Down Special 1 – Beak Buster: Similar to other ground pound moves, Kazooie sticks her beak out before crashing herself and Banjo to the ground. Banjo will jump before using this move if on the ground, but it'll immediately happen if in the air.  
Down Special 2 – Bill Drill: The actual attack has some startup to it, but upon hitting the ground, Kazooie will drill into the ground for multiple hits that can catch enemies in it.  
Down Special 3 – Beak Bomb: Kazooie dive-bombs at an angle rather than straight down. Much stronger than Beak Buster, but make sure it connects: If you miss, the resulting crash will damage YOU.

 **Final Smash – Wonderwing:** Kazooie's wings turn gold as she shields Banjo and herself from harm, and the music changes to that ever-amazing melody. Banjo and Kazooie are completely invulnerable during this move, and touching opponents deals sizable damage and knockback, but they can't use any other moves and are still left on the ground.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Kazooie pecks Banjo's head, laughing before she goes back into the pack.  
Side Taunt: Banjo goes into his thinking pose seen when someone's talking, Kazooie peeking out of his backpack, before Banjo nods and Kazooie retreats back inside.  
Down Taunt: Banjo holds out his pack as if trying to use Taxi Pack, Kazooie peeking her head out before Banjo puts it back on.

 **Stage – Mumbo's Mountain:** Taking place on top of the mountain, this stage has the pedestal in the center and straw huts as platforms, Mumbo's Skull with Mumbo on the steps in the background. The huts can be destroyed with enough attacks, and the pedestal sometimes has the totem pole Juju on it, which acts as a wall. Destroying a hut might release a Mumbo Token, and if you grab it, Mumbo will cast a spell that will either buff you or weaken your opponents.

* * *

 **Vile: Smash trailers are always so exhilarating, aren't they? I think text lets you readers envision how they'd work for yourself. ;) I've got plenty more trailers planned, but I also have my YGO stories to complete, in addition to any commissions I get. 2016 will probably be a busy year, but a new year comes with new spirit! If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
